Sweet, Sweet Payback
by Cortana49
Summary: (Web Series) Laura kept Carmilla tied to a chair for ten days. Now that they're a committed couple, Carmilla thinks that Laura owes her one. Carmilla/laura BDSM
1. Chapter 1

It started with a drunken conversation as Laura and Carmilla laid on the roof and gazed at the stars. Laura idly commented on LaFontaine still not trusting Carmilla not to try to eat Laura when Carmilla had proved her trustworthiness by battling Lophii.

"Mmm, yes, the mad scientist does have an awful distrust of vampires," Carmilla agreed. "And how ironic when _you're_ the one who abducted _me_. If anything, I shouldn't feel safe around you."

Laura scrunched up her face, surprised by Carmilla's words. "You're... You're not still hung up on that, are you?"

"Well, you did keep me tied to a chair for over a week, slowly wasting away. An event like that leaves an impression on a girl." Carmilla shrugged and sipped more wine. "I know you thought I was going to eat you, but because I _wasn't_ , it would be nice to hear an apology."

"Oh, my God!" Laura never thought about it like that. She hated to think that her girlfriend felt slighted by all that Laura did to hurt her when she thought they were enemies. "I'm sorry, Carm. I didn't think... I _didn't_ think. Is there something I can do to make it up to you?"

Carmilla grinned. It was a familiar wicked, lascivious grin that made Laura feel all gooey inside. "I'm glad you asked. Since you tying me up was what caused this, it's only equitable that I repay the favor."

"You... mean..." Laura swallowed, wondering why her mouth suddenly went dry. "You want to tie _me_ up?"

Carmilla nodded. Her grin was a Cheshire Cat's grin, looking like it would wrap around her whole head.

"Oh. Oh!" Laura's skin tingled. She felt vulnerable, like her clothes were just an illusion and somehow Carmilla saw her nude, and she blushed for reasons completely irrational. She closed her eyes, not wanting to make a decision while facing Carmilla's piercing gaze. Opening her eyes only placed her right back in the hot seat. "Okay. That's... only fair."

Carmilla kissed her. Laura became lost in her girlfriend's soft lips, the taste of alcohol obscuring all but the tiniest hint of copper. Then Carmilla carried her to bed. They stripped each other's clothes off and embraced, the conversation all but forgotten in Laura's mind.

When Laura woke up the next morning, however, she found Carmilla had hardly forgotten it. Sitting at the foot of the bed, facing her, was the same desk chair in which she had tied Carmilla. A bundle of rope and fresh roll of duct tape were placed on the seat.

"Remember this?" Carmilla was already dressed. She stood behind the chair and smiled teasingly at Laura. "I went out early and stole it from our old dorm room. I remember it very well. Why don't you sit down and try it out?"

Laura let out a little panicked _eep_. She hesitantly got out of bed. She looked at the chair. It was just an ordinary chair, but it suddenly seemed very imposing to her. _Oh, God._

"Oh, don't worry," Carmilla reassured her. "We're not doing this now. I just wanted to give you a little _taste_ of what's to come."

Carmilla pulled the chair back. She pushed it to the side of the room, away from them. She walked back and gave Laura a little peck on the cheek. "Just remember: You deserve this, bonbon."

Laura knew she did. She didn't want to hold any power over her girlfriend. If their relationship was going to be an equitable one, they couldn't let their history hang over them. She deserved it. She didn't have to look forward to it.

"I plan to keep you in there all night," Carmilla said as Laura dressed. "It will be a fraction of the time you kept me tied up, but I know you humans can't sit still long, so I'll cut you a break. That said, I highly recommend you refrain from drinking very much today. I will give you the same number of bathroom breaks you gave me: zero."

"Vampires don't need bathroom breaks, though," Laura said, automatically defending her actions. Yeah, vampires could eat human food, but they didn't need to expel the waste the way humans did. They were, fundamentally, walking corpses. Wasn't that obvious?

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. "Wow, an astonishing lack of empathy from the girl supposed to be atoning. I'll keep that in mind tonight."

"I'm sorry," Laura said meekly. She hadn't really thought about it, but it was kind of mean of her to only think about what Carmilla was able to survive and not what would be humane. That was why there were Geneva Conventions for handling prisoners of war. Laura hadn't looked them over, but she was probably in violation of a few rules. Did that make her a torturer? "Really, I'm sorry, Carm."

Carmilla eyed her, judging her apology. She seemed unconvinced. "Well, you can apologize by paying me back tonight."

"I will," Laura promised. She looked Carmilla in the eyes, trying to communicate her sincerity.

This time, Carmilla looked convinced. She nodded.

Laura moved for the door, but Carmilla caught her arm.

"Ah, one more thing." This time, Carmilla looked serious, not teasing. "As we established last night, LaFontaine doesn't trust me at all. The last thing I need is for that meddler to decide that my tying you to a chair and... provoking you... is some indication I'm trying to eat you. I need you to convince them that what we're doing is completely consensual and under no circumstances are they to interrupt us."

"How would they find out?" Laura was honestly confused.

"You might scream," Carmilla said with a straight face.

Scream? What? "Why would I...?"

"Shit happens," Carmilla said simply. She raised her eyebrows at Laura as if daring her to inquire further.

"Oookay, Ms. Scary Vampire..." Laura laughed it off as she exited.

Sometimes Carmilla could act scary. Laura supposed that came with the vampire territory, though she wasn't convinced Carmilla wasn't just acting tough to cover up her warm, chocolatey real attitude.

Laura doubted that Carmilla would actually make her scream, but then again, there was the possibility that she might. Laura wasn't quite sure what to make of that. She trusted Carmilla and knew she wouldn't actually try to eat Laura. Maybe she would just try to scare her. Maybe jumping out of the shadows and saying "Boo!" would satisfy some deep-held monster urge.

If Carmilla making her scream was actually on the table, Laura knew she would actually have to talk to LaFontaine. She didn't want to. She was fine with being out and open with dating a woman, even a vampire woman, but actually discussing this, what amounted to a kinky game they had planned, with her platonic friend... Well, that was a whole other matter.

There was no way Carmilla couldn't know how awkward that was. And that made Laura suspect that Carmilla's whole reason for telling her that was to make her embarrass herself talking to LaFontaine. It sounded like just the kind of thing that sneaky vampire would pull. And, yet, Laura _couldn't_ ignore the possibility that Carmilla was actually telling the truth, because Carmilla was right that she would need to talk to LaFontaine if Carmilla was indeed telling the truth.

Laura gritted her teeth. That stupid vampire! She was probably laughing at Laura right now.

She walked to LaFontaine's room and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before LaFontaine answered Laura's knock. "Hey, Laura. Finally up?"

"What?" Laura wondered if they were alluding to her and Carmilla's sexcapades. Her eyes fell on the ornate grandfather clock standing in the corner of the room, and her jaw dropped open. "It's already _two o'clock_ in the afternoon?"

"Yeah, seems like you're running on vampire time." They snorted. "Not that I blame you, staying up all night with Carmilla."

Their words reminded Laura of Carmilla's plan to have Laura tied to a chair all night, a night several hours sooner than she realized. Her muscles tensed with anxiety, and she felt the beginnings of a blush blossom on her face. She licked her dry lips and stepped into their room. "Heh-heh, that's what I need to talk to you about."

They looked curious. "I'm listening."

"Um..." She glanced in the direction of her and Carmilla's room. Was Carmilla listening? She knew vampires had good hearing, but she didn't know how good. She looked back at LaFontaine, biting her lip. "There's this thing..."

"A thing." They stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"A thing... You know..." She waved her hands. "With Carmilla? That we... Are doing? A thing... tonight, with... stuff. Stuff. You know, like, stuff she wants to do. With me. That's kind of..."

"Sexual?" they suggested. "Unusual? Some kind of arcane vampire ritual?"

"No, not..." Laura sighed. "Not arcane. It's just... Yeah, sexual. Let's go with that. The kind of thing that might result in me... um, screaming."

She shut her eyes, realizing how that sounded. Her face grew hot. "Not screaming as in... uh, good, sexy screaming? But scary, slasher movie screaming. Maybe."

She opened her eyes.

LaFontaine's face was scrunched up. They looked somewhere in the middle of grossed out, puzzled, and concerned.

"I just need you to know that I'm okay," she said, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Whatever Carm's doing to me, it's okay. She's not going to try to eat me or anything. She's a good vampire."

"Wow. Okay." They exhaled and blinked rapidly. "Um, let me get this straight: Carmilla wants to do something sexual that will make you scream like a victim in a horror movie, but it's okay because she's a 'good vampire.' "

"Yeah, that's right." Laura grimaced. While technically true, it sounded way worse than it needed to be.

"Okay, let me think about this for a moment." They stretched and looked away contemplatively.

She let them have the time to think it over. She knew she hadn't said it right but didn't know how else to say it.

They took a deep breath and turned back. "All right, well, first of all, I'm all for women's sexual freedom. If you want to have scary, kinky sex with a centuries-old murderer, that's your prerogative. I will, however, caution you to have safe sex, and it's not really STIs I'm worried about. It's the aforementioned centuries-old murderer who may or may not restrain herself. You say she's a 'good vampire,' but what does that mean? She's still a super strong serial killer with a taste for our plasma."

"She's changed," Laura insisted. "She only killed people when under her mother's thumb. Since she joined us, she hasn't done anything more than bite a Styrian mayor rallying up a vampire-killing mob. Besides that, it's just been blood bags and animals."

"Mmmhmm, she did bite that mayor," they said, nodding. "Out of anger, when we could have easily slipped by unnoticed. And then she complained about not getting to murder someone for Christmas. I know you like her, Laura, but she's pretty damn aggressive."

"What happened to respecting women's sexual freedom?" she countered.

They raised their eyebrows. "Okay, you're not contradicting what I said, so that tells me you _agree_ with me. She is aggressive. She likes her Christmas murder tradition, and she hasn't reformed quite as much as you'd like to believe."

"She could have killed us at any point." She stared into their eyes. "She could have killed us while we slept, and we wouldn't be able to do a thing. She could have let Will take me to the Dean. She could have let the Dean win. She could have let Lophii eat us, but she didn't. She saved us. She is a hero."

"Okay, she's a hero," they admitted. They shrugged. "Maybe she won't _plan_ to kill us, but she is impulsive and dangerous. You have to admit that she could take her scary sex thing too far. She could hurt you, Laura. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't want that to happen either," she said quietly. "But it won't. I know it won't. I trust her, LaFontaine. I trust her with my life."

"I know you do." They looked pained. "I just don't know if I can."

"So, what, are you going to forbid me to have a sex life like a nosy politician?" Laura demanded. "If I want to take off my clothes and jump in her bed right now, do you think that you can stop me?"

"It's not that." They shook their head. "It's just, if you're screaming... Like, seriously screaming... How can I trust that it's you and Carmilla just having scary, sexy fun and not Carmilla murdering you?"

"She won't murder me," Laura said. She looked pleadingly at them.

"Okay, wait." They held up a hand. "Maybe we could work out some kind of code."

"A code?" She blinked. For a moment, all she could think about were those spy decoder rings you found in cereal boxes.

"Like, something you could shout that would mean 'Carmilla is murdering me,' " they clarified. "So that I know it's really having fun when you just scream bloody murder."

"Oh." That actually sounded pretty reasonable. She was certain that Carmilla wouldn't actually try to eat her, but if it would satisfy LaFontaine to make a contingency, she was for it. "Sounds good. What code would I say?"

"Well, we'd need something to distinguish it from anything else you could happen to shout," they reasoned. "It's actually pretty much the same as kinky sex safewords. There'd typically be a set of traffic light colors: green, yellow, and red, with green meaning 'All is well' and red meaning 'Stop now.' "

"That's probably not a good idea for this," she said. "With a vampire, we could be talking about the color red for a completely different reason."

"Right." LaFontaine pursed their lips as they thought.

Laura thought about it too. The color idea wasn't entirely off. They just needed a color that wasn't likely to come up in conversation. Maybe something a little more complicated. "What about 'Dark blue'? I don't see dark blue, specifically, coming up in conversation."

"Dark blue." They nodded. "That should work."

There was an awkward pause as the two of them let that thought sit.

"Well, I should be going," Laura broke the silence. "I've got a lot of research to do. A lot of... blogging."

"Yeah, that's good," they said. "Good, um, luck."

"Thanks," she said. "Can you also make sure Perry understands?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her," they said. "I'll tell her something at least."

"Great... Later," she said, turning away and heading back into the hall.

Laura took a deep breath, glad to be rid of that conversation. Awkward as hell. She headed downstairs for some cookies.

She was about to heat up some soothing hot cocoa, when she remembered Carmilla's warning. Maybe a full mug of cocoa that was sure to turn into two mugs, if not three, wasn't the best refreshment choice right then. She went to the sink and turned on the faucet. She looked around for her TARDIS mug but couldn't find it, so she stuck her mouth onto the stream and drank a couple mouthfuls of tap water right from the spout. She turned it off before drinking more than she should. This was _so_ not her first choice, but she wasn't about to fill her bladder when Carmilla had so pointedly warned her about it. Maybe Carmilla had been bluffing, but maybe she hadn't, and Laura had to take Carmilla on her word.

Walking to her computer, she made sure the webcam was on and then hastened to fill in her audience. "Hello, loyal viewers," she declared in a faux cheerful tone. "Well, today is a particularly weird day. Not only did I unknowingly adjust to my vampire girlfriend's nocturnal schedule and end up waking up in the middle of the afternoon, but it seems that last night, while I was under the influence of wine and the romantic atmosphere, I actually agreed to let Carmilla tie me to a chair as payback for when I held her captive. Hoo-ray. Not only that, it seems that at some point during the evening, my loving girlfriend may make me scream like I'm being murdered, thus prompting the most awkward conversation of my life as I told LaFontaine not to mount any kind of rescue mission if they happen to hear me."

"And I'm being extremely lenient under the circumstances," Carmilla broke in from behind her.

Laura started. She turned to see Carmilla standing very close. Laura hadn't even heard her footsteps.

Carmilla smiled. She raised Laura's TARDIS mug to her lips and drank.

"Hey! I better not detect a bloody aftertaste, Missy," Laura warned her, annoyed that Carmilla took her mug without asking. "Need I remind you some of us don't take their coffee with iron supplements."

"Relax, ginger snap. It's just chocolate." Carmilla patted her head as she sat down next to her. She pressed the warm mug against Laura's cheek. "Want some?"

"Oh, you're evil, all right." Laura pushed the mug away, grimacing. "You're an evil, wicked, no good vampire."

Carmilla chuckled. "Tell them why I'm evil. Go on."

Laura giggled awkwardly. She looked at the camera. "Uh, well... Carm is going to keep me tied up all night, and she won't interrupt for any human biological functions. As a result, she has _kindly_ advised me to refrain from taking in more liquids than are absolutely necessary. She's evil because she's teasing me with yummy chocolate... in _my_ mug... that she knows I can't have."

"Ooh, well explained." Carmilla took a gratuitous sip and licked her lips. "Feeling thirsty?"

"Yes!" Laura groaned. She put her head in her hands. She didn't see why Carmilla got so mean all of a sudden.

"Almost like you're a vampire thirsting for blood," Carmilla suggested. She waved the mug under Laura's nose, tauntingly filling her nostrils with the scent. "All your being is concentrated into one all-consuming _thirst_. And the one thing that can quench your thirst is held tantalizingly out of reach by the girl you should be kissing right now. Instead, all you can think about is the possibility of her being kind and letting you drink your fill."

"Oh," Laura said quietly. She hadn't really _thought_ about what Carmilla went through. The pain she suffered... How much Laura really did owe her. "Now I get it."

"Yes, that's right, Laura's viewers," Carmilla addressed the camera. She stroked Laura's hair as she spoke. "The reason I am a wicked, evil vampire is because this delicious chocolate-filled croissant was a wicked, evil human. No doubt you all are sending insult-filled emails her way as we speak, but let's channel that passion into something more constructive, shall we? Now, it's clear that Laura must be punished. I have some ideas for going about that, but I'm open to suggestions. Send your best ideas to , and I'll take them all under consideration."

"Carm!" Laura's face grew very hot. "You're _crowdsourcing_ this?"

Already, Carmilla's phone was audibly vibrating, indicating new emails in her inbox.

"Hey, it's the digital age. It's not like you don't tell them everything about us, anyway." Carmilla shrugged. Giving Laura a smile, she gulped down huge mouthfuls of her cocoa.

Laura looked at the mug wistfully. Carmilla was right that Laura deserved to be thirsty when Laura literally tortured Carmilla by withholding blood. Fine, she'd accept this game, let Carmilla have her fun. It really was the least Laura could do to make up for her ten days of torment. "It ends tomorrow, right? You tie me up, do whatever, and then we're even?"

"Of course." Carmilla hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek. She pulled back and smiled. "When I untie you, the two of us will be even. You have my word. Until then, you can do your best to keep me happy."

"Right..." Laura glanced at the pocket in Carmilla's leather jacket where the phone continued to vibrate as email after email came in.

Carmilla followed her gaze. She pulled her phone out and looked at the screen. She gave a low whistle. "Wow, your viewers are really eager to help. They must like me better than you!"

Laura coughed. "I'm sure they would have helped me if I had asked them and you didn't."

"Keep telling yourself that, lemon drop." Carmilla pushed the empty TARDIS mug into Laura's hands. "Get me a refill, will you? I've got a lot of fun emails to read."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, either Carmilla had a major craving for chocolate or... No, yeah, she was totally messing with Laura.

Carmilla downed mugful after mugful and sent Laura to the kitchen for more and more refills. Each time, Carmilla would offer Laura a sip, and Laura would have to decline and sit and watch Carmilla drink. In between sips, Carmilla would read the emailed suggestions, which ranged from mildly annoying to hardcore pornography.

"But we're not doing _that_ ," Laura would say whenever Carmilla read a particularly nasty one. "Er, right, Carm?"

"We'll see." Carmilla would smile and continue. To Laura's relief, she stopped reading them when Perry entered the room and instead just asked Laura for a refill.

"Oh, I can get that," Perry said, oblivious to Carmilla's game. She took the mug from Laura's hand, surprising both Laura and Carmilla, and walked away into the kitchen.

Carmilla watched her leave and turned to Laura. "You should do it. Go remove it from her and make me hot chocolate yourself."

"Hey, Perry wants to help out." Laura was glad for a break. She stretched and leaned back to relax. She smiled triumphantly at Carmilla.

Carmilla's face hardened. "Either you make me chocolate _now_ or I accept HollsteinLuvr69's suggestion."

Laura blanched. That was the one where Carmilla would give her new piercings while she was tied up. Though most likely a joke, Laura couldn't take that chance, of course. It was clear that no-good vampire wanted her on edge.

Jumping up, Laura ran into the kitchen and took the mug away from Perry. Perry had assembled the powder but fortunately not the water, allowing Laura to finish the job. To the startled Perry, she offered as way of explanation, "I just like doing this for my girlfriend."

Carmilla beamed at her when she returned and handed Carmilla the drink. "There's my easily excited girlfriend! Thank you _so much_ for the hot chocolate. It's delicious. Are you sure you don't want some?"

Laura gritted her teeth and forced a smile. Go to hell, Carm, you stupid vampire. "No, no... I'm happy just... um, watching you enjoy it."

"Gee, thanks, cinnamon stick!" Carmilla affected a faux sweetness in her voice. She batted her eyes. "That is just what a girl in my position _adores_ hearing."

Laura looked at the mug wistfully as Carmilla sipped. Her mouth felt bone dry. She chose to drink a few mouthfuls of water from the faucet here and there, but it only wet her mouth for a short time. It dried out quickly while she watched Carmilla drink and enjoy herself. Maybe it would be worth accepting a sip from the TARDIS mug. It was Laura's after all.

"Maybe..." Laura spoke without realizing it. When she became aware she was actually making noise and not just musing internally, she closed her mouth.

Carmilla looked at her with puzzlement. "Maybe what?"

"Never mind," she said quickly. It was best to forget about that idea.

"No. Maybe what?" Carmilla gave Laura a look that said HollsteinLuvr69's suggestion could very well be implemented if Laura didn't finish her sentence.

Laura swallowed, or at least tried to swallow. It was a bit hard to swallow when her mouth felt like a desert. "Maybe I do want some."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. She put the mug in Laura's hands and pushed the rim to her lips. She tilted it so that the liquid flowed down and against Laura's mouth. All Laura would have to do was open to let it in. "Drink up, brownie. I'm not some kind of monster that would withhold beverages from a thirsty young woman."

Laura opened her mouth on reflex and let the hot chocolate fill her mouth. It tasted _so good_. She swallowed without thinking. More came in. Delicious. She swallowed.

On her third mouthful, logic crept in. She realized the mistake she was making in being so greedy. But it was _so good_! She swallowed. This time, she kept her lips closed, so that she only felt the pressure of the chocolate press against them. She was too smart for Carmilla.

She then registered what Carmilla was saying. Ouch. She felt awful. She did horrible things to the girl she loved.

Her lips pulled back, and the chocolate poured in. She swallowed without thinking. Oh, well, in for a penny, in for a pound. She drank the rest, enjoying it for all it was worth.

Carmilla sat the mug down when Laura finished. She looked at Laura with an amused sort of grin. "Feel better?"

Laura wiped away the chocolate residue on the back of her hand. "Yes. Damn you."

Carmilla chuckled. "Don't blame _me_ for your choices, eclair. That's all on you. And whatever happens, just remember: you deserve it."

"Yes," Laura grumbled. She knew she deserved it. What Carmilla was doing to her was way, way lighter than what Laura did to her.

"Yes, what?" Carmilla prodded. "Say it so I know what you're thinking."

"Yes, I deserve it," she admitted. "You're right. I deserve it all."

Carmilla nodded. "Want some more?"

"Uh, _no_." Laura held up a finger. "That was enough for me. It's good. Just a taste. Now, I can get through the day."

"Oh, yeah. Good choice." Carmilla's voice dripped with sarcasm. She nodded sagely as if Laura said something wise. "Too bad about all that sugar making your little human body work that much harder to process it, thus making you thirstier than when you started."

"I, uh..." Laura faltered. Her cheeks heated. She swallowed, swearing she could feel thirsty already.

Carmilla smiled devilishly. "Maybe you should have taken anatomy instead of journalism?"

Laura looked away from Carmilla, which brought her eyes to the webcam. She thought about all the people watching her show, judging her. So many people jumped to Carmilla's aid, to help her pick on Laura. She knew she deserved it, but she didn't want to deal with their judgment.

"Hey, it's okay." Carmilla's tone shifted, sounding far kinder. She touched Laura's chin and gently pulled Laura's head over to face her again. "Just because I'm making you pay for how you treated me doesn't mean I think any less of you. You're a strong, kind, loving woman. You're the reason I betrayed my mother and stood up for this hellhole. Don't think my torturing you for a few hours-"

"Whoa-ho!" Laura held up her hands, knocking Carmilla's arm away and cutting her off. "Torture? Since when did this become Gitmo?"

Carmilla exhaled a quick, short breath of derision. "Don't overreact, gumdrop."

"No, I think I'm _reacting_ just enough as is appropriate given the word _torture_ being thrown about." Laura dramatically made finger-quotes to emphasize the words. Did LaFontaine have a point about Carmilla after all? "It's kind of important."

"I didn't mean torture." Carmilla sighed. She looked away, toward the camera. She shrugged. "I guess I can't blame her for being concerned. It's not like I'm a stranger to enhanced interrogation techniques. You wouldn't believe what was legal back in the day."

"Not helping." Laura winced at the implications of that statement. "If you didn't mean torture, then what did you mean?"

Carmilla slowly closed her eyes. She turned toward Laura and opened them, locking eyes with her. Her gaze held a fiery passion, powerful and commanding, yet loving at the same time. "I mean... You've been a bad, _bad_ girl, Laura... and now you must be punished... _however_ I see fit. Got it?"

Laura whimpered. Her cheeks grew hot. All concern for her safety jumped out the window. She knew she was safe in this loving, oh-so-sexy, 'evil' vampire woman's protection. She knew it was absolutely in her best interests to go along with whatever Carmilla had planned.

She was a bad girl. She needed to be punished. Oh, yes.

She nodded. "Got it."

Carmilla smirked. "Good... Now how about a refill?"

"Uh, uh, yeah, okay." Laura stood up, pulling away from Carmilla's hypnotizing gaze. She took the mug and headed into the kitchen. Her cheeks remained heated, almost uncomfortably so. She hoped the blush wasn't too obvious.

This wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't actual torture or even mean-spirited, after all. Carmilla wanted payback, but she was going to take it in some kind of kinky sex game. Since Carmilla was running it, Laura knew it was going to be sexy in some way. She was actually starting to look forward to this.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally time.

Laura shivered, staring at the closed bedroom door. She prepared for it, mentally and physically. She used the bathroom twice, so there was no way that was going to be a problem no matter how much that stupid vampire teased her about it.

She licked her lips. They were dry, cracked. Minimizing what she drank took its toll, but she could last until morning. The first thing she would do after Carmilla released her would be to drink a full bottle of water.

Well, she might as well go for it. She reached her hand out to open the door, but the handle pulled away before she touched it.

Carmilla pulled open the door. She leaned lazily against the door frame, dressed in a loosely-fitting elegant black gown, shimmering with sequins and cut quite short. Her lips and nails were painted deep, dark red, evoking pools of fresh blood. "Why, hello there!"

Laura felt underdressed in her casual blouse and blue jeans. For a moment, all she could do was gawk at the lovely sight before her.

Carmilla giggled as she moved aside. "Come into my parlor."

 _Said the vampire to the human_. Though somewhat intimidated, Laura stepped past the threshold, feeling like she was walking into the tiger's cage. The infamous chair sat in the middle of the room, facing her. Her prison for the night.

The proverbial tiger shut the door behind her and clicked the lock shut, ensuring their privacy. It wouldn't hold if someone seriously tried to get in, but it might keep out someone who just wanted to share the latest news on campus.

"Did you tell LaFontaine as I requested?" Carmilla asked from behind her.

Laura tore her eyes away from the chair and turned to face Carmilla, who now held a cup of ramen soup in her hand. It was one of the really cheap, microwave kinds, with a little plastic spork handle peaking out over the soggy lid. It looked completely out of place in the hand of a dark beauty of the night.

"Um, yeah." Laura blinked, trying to get her mind back on track. She remembered the conversation. "I told them that if you _are_ trying to eat me, I'll shout a code phrase."

"A code phrase," Carmilla echoed. She looked and sounded incredulous. "You would shout... a _code phrase_... if I try to eat you?"

"Uh-huh." Laura was a bit annoyed at Carmilla's attitude. Didn't she realize that this would keep LaFontaine off their backs? She would have thought Carmilla would be a little more appreciative.

"And how can you do that, crumb muffin, if your mouth is sealed with duct tape?" Carmilla grinned. "Or did you forget that you did that to me?"

For a moment, Laura was stunned into silence.

"Oh," she said quietly, when she found the strength to speak. "That."

No, she hadn't forgotten. Not really. She certainly remembered taping Carmilla's mouth shut, back during the interrogations. When Carmilla showed her the roll of duct tape, she realized what Carmilla would want to do. It hung in some back corner of her mind, but she didn't really put it together until Carmilla laid it out for her now.

"Yeah. That." Carmilla raised her eyebrows and nodded. "You know, one of our fans suggested that after taping your mouth, I run the tape around your head, back over your mouth, and around and around until I run out of tape. Isn't that silly? What a waste of good tape. I only need one short piece, from one cheek to the other. But, you already know that."

Oh, yikes! Laura held up her hands. "Carm, is this a good time to tell you that I'm really, _really_ sorry?"

"Tell me all you want, Fudgsicle. You're still not getting out of this." Carmilla gestured with the ramen soup and then glanced at it like she just remembered it was there. "Oh, right. This is for you."

Laura accepted the soup. She looked between it and Carmilla. "Um, I'm not hungry."

"I know you neglected your meals," Carmilla said. She made a tsking noise and wagged her finger. "You're going to need your strength. Eat it."

"Oh, you do know how to charm a girl." Laura poked at the soup. She nibbled on the noodles. It was decent enough, if a bit salty. She picked out the noodles and left the broth.

"Drink that too," Carmilla instructed, pointing at the cup.

Laura raised her eyebrows. "Nope, not falling for that again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Carmilla sighed. "It's my fault, I know it is. I told you not to drink very much. That's not good for humans. You need water the way I need blood. Drink it. It's good for you."

Laura wasn't sure whether or not to trust her. She looked at the soup and rolled it around in the cup. It was _very_ salty. It would make her feel even thirstier; she knew it would. This felt like a trap. "It's salty."

"All the better." Carmilla snorted. "You _really_ haven't been paying attention in health class, have you? Salt is good when you haven't taken in a lot of water. It makes your body hold onto the water it has."

Laura stared at Carmilla, trying to see if she was faking Laura out, but Carmilla's face gave nothing away. She looked at the soup. She had neglected her drinking and the broth looked refreshing. She looked at Carmilla, who didn't look particularly nefarious, and she made her choice. She raised the cup to her lips and gulped it down.

The warm soup was delicious and refreshing, but _very_ , _very_ salty. It burned at her cracked lips, and she was thirsty as soon as she finished. She just wished for a glass of water to wash it down.

"Oh, yeah, you'll be thirsty all night." Carmilla smiled. She chuckled at Laura's upset face. "I wasn't lying. This will help you. But you'll be a _bit_ more miserable because of it. Enjoy the vampire starvation experience, bubblegum."

Laura whimpered. She knew she deserved it. After all, this was just a taste of what she subjected Carmilla to for ten days. But her lips stung, her throat hurt, and she just wanted a glass of water! "Please..."

"What's that?" Carmilla cocked her head and put a hand to her ear.

 _You're a goddamn vampire. You can hear me across the room, and I'm right in front of you!_ "Please, Carm," she said, forcing herself to be polite. "I know I was bad to you, and I'm so sorry. I just... Please, can I have a drink of water?"

"No." Carmilla idly looked at her nails. "Not yet."

"Fine," Laura grumbled. She gritted her teeth. The night had barely begun, and already she found it difficult to stand. "Let's get this over with."

" 'Get this over with?' Are you implying my company is something to despise?" Carmilla scoffed in faux anger. She raised her eyebrows. "And here I was, about to tear your clothes off and lavish you with attention. I guess I'd better just tie you up in the corner and forget about you if this night is just something to 'get over.' "

"No, no," Laura said quickly. "Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want? Really?" Carmilla's eyes lit up. "On your word, bunt cake?"

Laura sighed. "Yes, Carm. You have my word. Anything you say goes."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good. That's very good." Carmilla smiled a wicked grin. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I've changed my mind, extra-salted pretzel. Why don't you first give me a little show?"

"A show?" Laura thought she had an idea what Carmilla meant, but she didn't want to assume and suffer the embarrassment of being wrong. She licked her lips, trying to moisten them. The rough texture of her dry lips hurt her tongue, but she licked up some of the residual salt, which at least made the burning sensation less intense. It also made her thirstier.

"Strip for me," Carmilla clarified. "Show me your seductive side."

"Oh, right." Laura was correct; that was what Carmilla meant. However, she was inexperienced when it came to stuff like this. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She tried to swallow, but the salt made it difficult. It got into her dry throat and made it ache. What she wouldn't do for a glass of water!

It wasn't worth dwelling on. Carmilla wasn't going to let her quench her thirst anytime soon. She took a couple steps toward Carmilla and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Slower," Carmilla instructed. "Every move must be sensual. Make me desire you more with every action you take."

Laura slowed down. She wasn't sure how to unbutton in a sexy way, but she could at least make sexual movements. She arched her back and pushed her breasts forward as she unbuttoned the blouse. She threw back her head and felt her hair fall against her back. Thrusting her hips forward, she opened the blouse and let it hang for a moment before shrugging it off of her shoulders.

"Better." Carmilla leaned back, resting on her arm. Her eyes looked Laura up and down, lingering on her chest. "Now, dance. Imagine this room is filled with music and move to the rhythm."

Dancing without music sounded weird, but Laura tried to comply. She thought of what seemed to her to be good stripper music and swayed from side to side, shaking her hips and interjecting with the odd pelvic thrust. Closing her eyes, she pressed her hands on her upper thighs and slowly ran them up her body, to the curve of her breasts, and then ran her fingers over them. She opened her eyes to gauge Carmilla's level of interest, only to meet her intense, almost predatory stare. Laura shut her eyes, feeling her face grow hot.

"Keep going," Carmilla urged. "Slide your pants off and then your undergarments. Keep dancing."

The heat in her face wasn't going to go away any time soon at this rate. The embarrassment made her reluctant, but she still tried to do what Carmilla wanted. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs, swaying her hips to the imaginary music. Once the jeans cleared her hips, she bent forward to push them the rest of the way down.

"Open your eyes."

Laura complied, locking eyes with the lust-filled eyes of Carmilla. She froze. She was bent over almost ninety degrees forward, still pushing the bunched-up jeans down her legs. The heat grew even stronger as she realized that this was a fetishy pose, and that she was giving Carmilla a good look at her breasts.

"Did I say you could stop dancing?" Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

Laura shook her head no. She tried to resume the swaying motion, but it was harder now to recall the music she was supposed to be dancing to, and she knew it was mediocre. She made up for that by arching her back again to take advantage of Carmilla's interest in her breasts.

Stepping out of her pants, she kicked them away and moved on to her underthings. She turned around to tease Carmilla as she undid her bra strap. She held up the bra and dramatically dropped it to the side. Bringing her hands up to cup her breasts, she swung her hips back and forth, wanting to make Carmilla wait anxiously for her reveal.

Carmilla continued to watch her intently. Knowing that Carmilla had the ability to shapeshift into a panther, Laura couldn't help but mentally compare Carmilla's stare with that of a cat as it watched some new toy. That logically made Laura... the cat's toy. Figured.

Deciding to tease Carmilla further, Laura turned her back to Carmilla and continued to sway her hips. She pulled her hands from her breasts and slid them down her sides. She hooked her thumbs on the ends of her panties and slowly slid the garment down her thighs. When it was halfway down her legs, she bent over at the waist to show off her rear as she eased it the rest of the way down. Stepping out of it, she kicked it away.

Laura was now completely unclothed. Her skin pickled into goosebumps in the cool air, but her face was hot with embarrassment. It wasn't the first time Carmilla saw her nude, but this time felt different. Laura's body was completely on display, while Carmilla remained clothed as she observed her from the sidelines. Carmilla retained her control over the situation.

Crossing her arms behind her back to push out her chest, she turned back to face Carmilla. To her surprise, Carmilla was at once inches away. Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Delicious," Carmilla judged. Opening her mouth, she grabbed the back of Laura's head and pulled her into a kiss.

Laura was quick to get with the program. She eagerly kissed back. Carmilla's mouth tasted very metallic, and Laura didn't even care.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura and brought her close, pressing her cool dress against Laura's skin. With one hand, she traced Laura's arms. With the other, she explored Laura's curves, cupping her rear. She pinched hard.

Laura gasped, reflexively pulling up and away from Carmilla's mouth.

Carmilla at first looked affronted, but then she pulled her lips back in a smirk. She let her other hand settle on Laura's arms, holding them together. "Do you want me?"

Laura blinked. Um, duh. Did she even need to say anything? "Yeah."

Saying nothing, Carmilla tightened her grip on both parts of Laura's anatomy.

"Ooh!" Laura winced in pain. She instinctively moved forward to get away from the source of discomfort, which ended up having her press up against Carmilla more.

Carmilla chuckled. "Let's try that again, cinnamon buns. Do. You. Want. Me?"

"Yes," Laura said. She tried to force a swallow in her dry desert of a mouth. She looked into her girlfriend's dark, passionate eyes. "Yes, I want you, Carm."

"We can't always get what we want." Carmilla smiled wickedly. She shrugged. "You can want nothing more but to make passionate play with the object of your affections, only to find yourself placed at their cruel mercy."

Oh. So, that's how it was. Laura opened her mouth to respond.

"No, no need to talk." Carmilla released her. For a split second the room was a blur of Carmilla moving around at high speed, and then what felt like a slap smacked Laura across the face as Carmilla settled back into a humanoid figure.

Stumbling, she tried to ask Carmilla why the hell she struck her, only to find that her mouth was sealed shut. A strip of duct tape was already on her face. When she tried to reach her hands up to her face to feel the tape, she found them immobile. With all the sinister cleverness of a pickpocket, Carmilla had bound her arms without her even feeling it.

"You know, I think you look even better with a little silver accent," Carmilla mused. She tilted her head as she examined Laura.

There was nothing Laura could do but stand there and let Carmilla leer. She was utterly helpless, tied up, and not even able to scream a code phrase if she needed. She was completely dependent on Carmilla's good will, just as Carmilla was once dependent on hers. She knew she deserved it and couldn't even protest without feeling like she'd be unfair to Carmilla.

"Hmm, yes." Carmilla walked around Laura, studying her from every angle. "Completely delicious in every way. Now, about that screaming..."


	6. Chapter 6

Laura's hairs stood on end. Carmilla wasn't serious, was she? She wouldn't really do something awful to Laura, right?

Carmilla ran her fingers through Laura's hair. She trailed her fingertips up Laura's back, over her neck, and tapped them against the top of her head before pulling away. A grin plastered across her face, she faced Laura. "Aw, you look nervous. And you should be. After all, there's so much I can _do_ to you."

Laura could do nothing- _nothing_ -but wait for Carmilla's next actions. She couldn't speak with her mouth taped over. Her mouth and throat were so dry, she doubted she could even grunt meaningfully. She couldn't even cover her body or rub her arms for warmth. She was utterly exposed, her body on display, and she was entirely there for Carmilla in a way she never had been before.

All she could really do was move her eyes and duck her head. She looked pleadingly at Carmilla, silently begging her to be nice. She lowered her head in an expression of submission, which came very easily to her now that she was in this position.

"Mmm. You look just like hot fudge drizzled on an ice cream sundae." Carmilla licked her lips like Laura really was a tasty dessert. She looked Laura up and down. "Maybe I'll give it a taste. Would you like that, chocolate sauce? Are you eager to be sampled?"

Laura's face and ears burned with embarrassment and desire. She wanted to be an active participant, not just on display like a sundae for Carmilla to sample. On the other hand, she did want very much for Carmilla to come over and sample her. She nodded.

"Oh, it is!" Carmilla put a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. "I bet this chocolate wants nothing more than for someone to dip their finger in it..."

Carmilla held up her index finger. She tapped it on Laura's nose and trailed it down to her lips, which still felt its touch even through the barrier of the duct tape. It traced the edges of Laura's lips over the tape.

Laura wanted to kiss that finger. She wanted to shower Carmilla with kisses and make love to her, but she couldn't. She was frozen, unable to do anything but wait and hope Carmilla would stop teasing and take her where she stood. She begged Carmilla with her eyes, pleading with her to give her want she wanted.

"...Dip it in and rub it," Carmilla mused. She trailed her finger down, off Laura's face and down her throat, between her breasts, and lower still to her stomach. "And lick it up."

Laura took in deep breaths through her nose as Carmilla touched her. That one light pressure occupied all her thoughts. It was a focused point of stimulation for a body desperate for stimulation.

The finger halted just below her stomach. Carmilla smiled wickedly. "Do I have that right?"

Laura nodded. _Please_ , she pleaded with her eyes. She swallowed roughly, her dry throat scraping against itself. She wanted Carmilla to make love to her, and she wanted a drink of water. Those two needs blurred together, and she fantasized about Carmilla moving that finger lower and holding a water bottle to Laura's lips. She literally thirsted as she lusted. Was that what being a vampire was like?

"I bet you're feeling thirsty, huh?" Carmilla was perceptive. Well, it made sense, seeing as she made Laura as thirsty as she was.

Laura tried to grunt out a response, but she felt weak. She just nodded.

"Of course you are," Carmilla spoke in a mock-soothing voice. "You poor, poor girl. Did the mean vampire make you thirsty? Did she? Oh, you poor thing!"

Laura tried to grunt anything. The best she could manage was a soft whimper. She stared at Carmilla, begging her for any reprieve she could offer.

Carmilla snorted. "Yeah, that totally compares to being starved for over a week. Oh, no, wait... It doesn't. Poor girl. I guess you'll just have to ride this out, huh?"

Laura closed her eyes. She suspected Carmilla wouldn't give her anything more to drink. It wasn't like Laura didn't deserve this treatment.

With that matter dismissed, all of her focus shifted down to that one, stationary finger Carmilla held against her. She opened her eyes and looked down at it. She looked up at Carmilla, trying to catch her eye. She looked down meaningfully at the finger.

"What's that, chocolate?" Carmilla feigned ignorance. "What...? Do you want me to tickle you with this? Is that it?"

 _No,_ Laura grunted. _No..._

"Then, what, Laura?" Carmilla stared challengingly into Laura's eyes. "Tell me what you want."

 _Just fuck me, Carm,_ Laura grunted. It came out muffled and obscured, but anyone standing at such a short distance would understand the gist.

"I can't hear you," Carmilla mocked. "Say it again?"

 _Fuck me, Carm!_ Laura grunted out.

"You want me to make you _scream_?" Carmilla's voice was pure innocence, but her eyes danced with lust. "Is that it?"

 _Yes!_ Laura nodded enthusiastically. _I like to scream. Screaming is good!_

"Well, if you really want..." Carmilla removed her finger and tapped Laura's nose. "Let's move to the bed."

 _Yes, yes, yes!_ Laura followed Carmilla over to the bed. She sat down on the end and lay down on her side before rolling over on her back.

"Someone's eager." Carmilla sat down on the end and patted her legs. "Let's start with you across my lap."

Laura looked up. Huh? What did Carmilla have up her sleeve?

Getting up was tricky. She didn't have aid of her arms, and Carmilla offered no help, so the best she could do was wiggle. She wiggled toward the end of the bed and ended up falling off the edge. She slammed into the floor. Ouch! She wiggled around until she could get her legs beneath her and then raised herself upward on her knees. She walked on her knees back to where Carmilla sat.

"Up you go." Carmilla again patted her legs and offered no assistance. She merely smiled teasingly down at Laura.

Laura walked on her knees to the side of the bed. She pressed her front against it and tried to rest her weight on it to stand up. Unfortunately, this caused the blanket and sheet to scrape against her sensitive nipples and surrounding flesh. Whimpering, she pulled away.

She looked up at Carmilla and begged her with her eyes for some help.

"I'm _waiting_ ," Carmilla said impatiently.

Laura sighed out through her nose. There wasn't any avoiding it. She pressed her front against the bed, scraping it painfully as she tried to stand up. It didn't work, and she tried again, pressing harder and longer, and she finally managed to stretch out her legs and raise herself to a standing position.

She did it! She felt so proud of herself. Even as her nipples ached, she knew she played Carmilla's game and won.

She looked at Carmilla's lap. How was she going to do this...? She bent over to position her stomach on top of Carmilla's legs. Carmilla finally helped out and positioned Laura where Carmilla wanted her. Now Carmilla would finally stop teasing her!

"You have such lovely skin," Carmilla mused. She patted Laura's head, stroking her hair. She brought her hand across Laura's skin, over her neck, down her back, and finally sat her hand over Laura's ass. This, she patted and then lifted her hand above. "Laura Hollis, you have been a _very_ bad girl."

Laura realized what was happening a split-second before Carmilla brought her hand down in a sharp movement, smacking Laura's ass and sending pain to shudder through her body.

"Mmmph!" Laura exclaimed in surprise and pain. She didn't realize Carmilla would _spank_ her, though she really should have had a clue. Carmilla did say she wanted to punish her. She wiggled her legs. Her ass felt hot and sensitive.

"Don't wiggle," Carmilla snapped. "Laura Hollis, you have been a very bad girl."

This time, Laura knew it was coming. She still couldn't see Carmilla move, though, and that made the blow its own form of surprise.

Carmilla's hand again smacked solidly down on her ass. These weren't gentle love taps, either. They felt like genuine punishments intended to cause discomfort.

"Immph!" Laura jerked forward, her body instinctively wanting to get away from this situation. Not that it was an option. Laura agreed to do everything Carmilla wanted because Laura knew she deserved it. She knew that if Carmilla wanted to spank her, Laura would end up with as sore an ass as Carmilla desired.

"Don't wiggle," Carmilla repeated with far more amusement in her voice than before. "Laura Hollis, guess what you are? A _very_ bad girl!"

Carmilla's hand struck her with more force than before, jolting her.

"Mrmph!" This was beginning... to really... hurt. She hung her head and whimpered, hoping to communicate to Carmilla how much it bothered her.

"Aw, poor girl," Carmilla said in a faux-cutesy voice. "Too bad she's also a _bad_ girl!"

Carmilla's hand came down with even more force, now twice what she began with. It slammed Laura with pain and made her ass burn.

"Mmrph!" Tears started to come from Laura's eyes. This was a little much. She raised her head and tried to catch Carmilla's eye.

Carmilla looked back at her. She smiled and winked. And then she struck Laura again, harder. "Bad girl!"

"Mrmrphm!" Laura's eyes flew open. It _hurt_. It also... well, felt good. Something about how Carmilla struck her seemed to go through her ass and reach her... well...

Carmilla chuckled. "Enjoying your punishment, you bad, bad girl?"

Without waiting for an answer, Carmilla struck her again. And again. Three times, each within the space of of a second.

"MMMRPH!" Laura screamed behind her gag. Her ass was on fire. With the pain, though, blended with it, _pureed_ , was pleasure. In a twisted way, Carmilla granted her wish to stop teasing her and sexually stimulated her. The pleasure built inside her, and when Carmilla ceased, it slowly subsided.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura took several deep breaths through her nose, breathing in and out. She had been so close to orgasm, brought there by Carmilla's relentless teasing and erotic spanking, only to be then brought back when Carmilla very deliberately stopped stimulating her. Clearly, her punishment wasn't over. She should have known.

"Now all four of your cheeks are pink," Carmilla observed. She lightly stroked Laura's ass, letting the tips of her fingernails scrape the flesh. It stung Laura's sensitive skin, making her whimper. "It's a cute look on you."

Laura felt her facial cheeks become even more pink. What little dignity she had left was draining away. It was increasingly obvious that she was little more than Carmilla's plaything for the night.

"Nothing to say to that?" Carmilla teased. She patted Laura's ass.

Even the light tap hurt now. Worse, her skin hurt just being exposed to the air. It just _stung_.

Laura wanted to tell Carmilla that, though it probably wouldn't make a difference. Carmilla wanted her to suffer, after all. She settled for raising her head and looking pleadingly into Carmilla's eyes.

Carmilla grinned in response. "Aww. Did the mean old vampire give you an owie?"

Laura nodded automatically. She mentally kicked herself soon after. Carmilla was clearly mocking her.

"Aw, she did? Poor girl!" Carmilla used the sort of tone one might use when talking to a small dog.

Laura sighed. She clearly wasn't going to get any respect until this night was over.

"That must suck," Carmilla said with an air of indifference. "That must really, truly suck. Probably not as much as it did for me, though. I too was inflamed with lust, about to indulge my passions with a delectable morsel that made herself available to me, only for an ignorant rabble to beat me up and deny me my pleasure as they restrained me. Can you see how frustrating that was for me?"

Laura had apologized as soon as Carmilla expressed how upset she was over the incident. She apologized repeatedly since then. In a sense, she knew it was upsetting to Carmilla, but she hadn't realized the extent. Now that Carmilla made her all kinds of turned on, gagged her, made her helpless, painfully spanked her, and made her so frustrated she didn't know how she was going to cope if Carmilla didn't satisfy her soon, she _understood_ what it was like to a degree she never could have before.

Nodding, she tried to catch Carmila's eye and communicate that she got it now. She whimpered. _Please fuck me, Carm. Please._

"I think I've warmed you up enough, my extremely moist sponge cake," Carmilla said, cracking her knuckles. She smirked and looked down at Laura.

Laura's hopes flared. Would Carmilla finally give her what she needed so desperately?

Carmilla instead gave Laura's ass one more solid smack. "Time to sit still and mind your manners, you bad, bad girl!"

 _Ouch!_ Laura squealed. Her hopes died. Carmilla wasn't going to let her off easy. Laura had practically forgotten about the chair. At least Carmilla wouldn't be able to spank her there.

Carmilla wrapped her arms under Laura's body and lifted her like she weighed nothing. She carried her across the room, turned her until she was vertical, and placed her down firmly in the chair.

Laura's ass hit the seat hard, making her grunt from the pain. More than just the impact, sitting _hurt_. It wasn't an uncomfortable chair, but her ass was just so sore that the pressure of her body weighing down on it and pressing it into the seat actively hurt. It was like a dull, constant throb. She tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position, but Carmilla held her in place.

Carmilla lifted Laura's taped arms and slid them behind the chair back, effectively pinning her in place while she sat. Carmilla then took the bundle of rope and set to work tying Laura to the chair. When Laura tied Carmilla up, Laura was just going for restraining the massively strong vampire and had covered Carmilla's torso with rope. Carmilla, however, was under no such restriction. It didn't take a lot to restrain Laura, so Carmilla's bindings were more sparing and creatively placed.

Carmilla first made a simple loop around Laura's taped arms to fasten them to the chair back. She then pushed Laura's knees apart and individually tied Laura's ankles to the chair, effectively trapping her on the seat in a very exposed position. Carmilla paused to inspect the bonds and then continued to tie Laura down, placing rope very deliberately to reduce Laura's range of motion without tying her as tightly nor as thoroughly as Laura tied Carmilla.

"It is not my intention to restrain you wholly," Carmilla explained as she worked. "You are not a threat to me. You never were, really. Weak... soft... helpless... If I ever did want to eat you, I would. You'd just be warm blood in my belly. Nummy..."

A chill went down Laura's spine. She knew Carmilla was just trying to scare her. It worked. It also merged with Carmilla's natural sex appeal and came out disturbingly hot. Laura knew her fearful shiver was partly arousal and that was just so unnerving.

Laura tested the bonds, trying to pull away from Carmilla, who just for a moment looked like a vicious killer vampire. Her bonds were slack enough to let her shift a few inches from Carmilla's hands, and then they held fast.

"You see?" Carmilla grinned wickedly. "I allow you do that much. You are allowed to _squirm_ just a little. Am I not thoughtful?"

Without waiting for even a grunted answer, Carmilla continued tying up Laura. She carefully wrapped rope across Laura's chest without covering her breasts, even looping and knotting to make a sort of rope-based bra to emphasize them. As much as this was Carmilla's revenge for Laura's wrongdoing, it was a meticulously constructed erotic act.

While Carmilla wound the rope around her, Laura had to take a moment and admire the work Carmilla put into this moment. Carmilla must have spent some time preparing. She likely thought about this long before bringing it up the previous night. Laura even noticed that the rope was smooth and felt relatively gentle against her skin. That was strange. Rope was _not_ comfortable. It was rough, scratchy and hurt her hands just putting it on Carmilla. Carmilla must have done some special treatment on the rope to prepare it for Laura's skin. That meant Carmilla _cared_ and this wasn't just the manifestation of her anger.

In a strange way, this scary version of Carmilla was sweet. She was very, very sweet. Laura might have smiled if not for the duct tape.

Carmilla gave a final tug on the rope and stepped back to examine her handiwork. She licked her lips and winked. "My, my, don't _you_ look like a trussed up turkey!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

HolliStein: I have to say, it sounds like you have a trans girl fetish. I'm not writing Carmilla as trans, though. You might get something out of the free online story Tales of MU by Alexandra Erin (talesofmuDOTcom). It's an erotic fantasy story a bit like the Carmilla web series in tone and has a trans girl character top the protagonist. (Anyone else reading this, I recommend it just in general.)

As for the other suggestion, well, Carmilla _is_ a sexy dominant vampire. It would stand to reason she would get bitey.


End file.
